Stuck With You
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Ketika Natalia harus mengerjakan tugas ditemani seorang Alfred. Author Sucks at Summary.


**Stuck with you**

Amerika and Belarus.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Lagi niat buat fic hetalia. Entah kenapa terilhami untuk membuat fic super abal ini. NB: beware of Typos! OOC Parah dan mohon maafnya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian. :D

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia.

Ketika Natalia harus mengerjakan tugasnya ditemani seorang Alfred .

**Stuck with you**

KRING!

Bel yang telah ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya berbunyi juga. Dengan wajah senang Alfred segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju lapangan. Namun ditengah jalan seseorang berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Alfred! Mau kemana? Kita harus mengerjakan tugas."

Alfred menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya Roderich sudah berdiri tegap didepannya. Sang ketua OSIS itu menatapnya tajam membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya pasrah lalu mengikuti langkah Austria dari belakang.

Alfred berjalan dengan gontai. Ia sampingnya sudah ada Llily yang memang merupakan anggota kelompok tugas itu. Alfred ingat saat pembagian kelompok yang "menurutnya" sangat tidak adil itu. Memang sih nasibnya agak lebih beruntung karena mendapat teman sekelompok yang tergolong rajin dan pandai, namun tetap saja. Ia ingin sekelompok dengannya. Dengan gadis manis itu. Dengannya yang mempunyai rambut yang menurutnya terindah sedunia. Yang menjuntai dan teurai panjang di belakang punggungnya. Dia yang selalu ia sukai. Natalia Arlovskaya namanya.

Gadis dingin itu adiknya Ivan. Ya, Ivan yang merupakan musuhnya itu. Aneh memang pikirnya. Bisa menyukai adik musuhnya itu.

"Alfred, eng.. Alfred?"

Suara Roderich membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tak percaya ia kini sudah berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang luas itu.

"Ah iya! Tugasnya. Aku akan mencari bahan tentang ini ya, Roderich." Kata Alfred.

"Yakin? Baiklah. Aku akan mencari yang ini. Lily, kau cari yang ini ya." Kata Roderich kemudian.

Alfred dan Lily hanya menganguk lalu berpencar mencari buku yang dibutuhkan.

Natalia berjalan dengan langkah malas kearah lapangan. Ia melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang bermain bola. Ia menoleh kearah Gilbert yang sedang menendang bola itu. Dengan keras ia berteriak kepada anak muda berambut putih itu.

"GILBERT! AYO KERJAKAN TUGAS."

Gilbert menoleh, menepi sebentar untuk menjawab Natalia. Ia menyerahkan sebuah USB yang ia ambil dari dalam tas belambang sebuah club kesayangannya itu dan menyerahkannya pada Natalia. Tidak biasanya ia mengerjakan tugas seperti ini. Namun Natalia sudah mengancam dan menerornya dengan berbagai macam cara. Mulai dari tatapan dinginnya, hingga pisau-pisau kesayangannya yang hinggap di baju pemuda itu. Semua itu membuatnya terpaksa mengerjakan tugas yang sangat dibencinya itu. Natalia hanya mendesah kecil. Mempertanyakan mengapa ia bernasib seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin berada dalam satu kelompok dengan kakak tercintanya, Ivan. Natalia selalu menyukai seorang tegap itu. Katanya dia tampan. Namun belakangan ini ada seseorang lagi yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia berjalan lagi menuju ke sisi lapangan satu lagi. Ia mengharapkan melihat seorang bernama Francis itu. Yang memang satu kelompok dengan dirinya dan Gilbert. Tanpa perlu mencari ia dengan mudah menemukan pria itu dan meminta hasil kerjanya untuk tugas itu. Betapa lelahnya Natalia menagih pekerjaan dan mengancam mereka agar mau bekerja, bukan hanya terima jadi tugas itu.

"Ini." Francis menyerahkan sebuah USB berwarna yang ada di gengamannya sejak tadi. Natalia hanya memberikan tatapan dingin yang dibalas Francis dengan kedipan mata sebelah. Tentu saja hal itu menbuat sebuah pisau melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tak terhingga. Natalia lalu berjalan membawa tiga buah USB ke ruang computer untuk diproses lebih lanjut.

Rungan itu biasanya sepi. Tidak banyak murid-murid datang kesana. Kebanyakan hanya sekedar mengadem atau mengerjakan tugas seperti dirinya. Ia menyusuri lorong sepi itu, berjalan menuju ruang komputer. Di depan perpustakaan ia berhenti sejenak. Menangkap sebuah pandangan yang menatapnya.

"Hai Natalia." Sapa Alfred yang tiba-tiba muncul dari perpustakaan itu. Natalia tidak menggubrisnya, melainkan tetap berjalan dengan pandangan lurus. Menggoreskan sedikit senyum kecewa di wajah pria tampan berambut pirang itu.

"Alfred, sedang apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya menuliskan jawabanmu di kertas?"

Alfred menoleh, Lily sudah berada dibelakangnya. Alfred hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kecewa sapaannya yang ramah itu ditolak oleh seorang cantik itu. Namun Alfred sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu. Mungkin nanti dia juga akan menyadari. Bahwa ada seseorang lain yang selalu memperhatikan setiap senyum diwajahnya yang secerah mentari pagi itu.

Alfred lalu berjalan mengikuti Lily, kembali ke meja penuh dengan setumpuk buku dan kertas. Alfred mulai mengambil pensil dan menggoreskan kata demi kata di atas kertas itu. Begitu juga dengan Roderich dan Lily yang tampak asyik mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Entah mengapa peluh menetes di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu, walaupun ruangan ini ber-AC. Ia menyeka butiran-butiran air itu dengan tangannya dan menjaga agar mereka tidak menetes ke atas kertas maupun buku-buku perpustakaan.

Natalia duduk dikomputer nomor 10 itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menyalakan tombol di CPU dan monitornya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga computer itu sepenuhnya menyala. Lengkap dengan system dan internetnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu untuk mengusir kesepiannya. Ia mulai memutar tombol-tobol handphonenya itu dan memasangkan headset ke dalam telinganya. Perlahan alunan lagu mulai terdengar olehnya.

Setelah itu ia memasukan USB Gilbert dan Francis kedalam tempat yang tersedia dan mulai membukanya.

AWESOME (H:)

FRANCIS B (E:)

Jari-jari manisnya mulai mengklik salah satu dari nama itu untuk menemukan tugas-tugas mereka. Ia mencari di tumpukan gambar-gambar mesum Francis dan juga Gilbert. Akhirnya ia menemukan file berlabel "Tugas kelompok Gil,Fran,Nat" di USB Francis dan "Tugas gak AWESOME" di USB Gilbert. Natalia membuka file tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa ternyata isi tugas itu sangat berantakan sekali. Bahkan Gilbert hanya mencopy-paste tanpa mengeditnya lagi, sehingga bekas tablenya pun masih ada. Begitu marahnya ia hingga ia sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Nah Alfred, ini sudah jadi. Sekarang tinggal di ketik." Kata Roderich sambil melihat hasil kerja mereka. Alfred hanya merebahkan dirinya di meja.

"Alfred, ini jangan lupa diketik. Aku ada les soalnya. Lily juga katanya tidak bisa. Jadi kamu saja ya."

Sebelum Alfred sempat berkata apa-apa, Roderich dan Lily sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Kini Alfred berdiri dengan wajah cemberut. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang computer. Ia melewati lapangan itu. Dimana teman-temannya masih asyik bermain sepak bola. Alfred sangat ingin bermain, namun mau diapakan lagi. Tugas telah membuatnya menjadi sibuk seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan dengan pelan melewati lorong sepi dan sunyi. Perlahan ia membuka sedikit ruangan itu. Hawa dingin AC mulai menerpa dirinya. Alfred hanya tersenyum. Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar baginya.

"Natalia?"

Orang itu pun menoleh. Melepaskan headsetnya dan memberikannya tatapan yang dingin tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Tapi Alfred tau, itulah caranya dia mengucapkan "Hai" pada dirinya.

"Aku duduk disini ya, disebelahmu." Katanya sambil menarik kursi dan menyalakan computer itu. Dilihatnya jari-jari manis Natalia sedang beradu dengan tombol-tombol keyboard itu.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa?" Katanya pelan.

"Tugas" Jawab Natalia seadanya. Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Oh! Yang kelompok ya? Sama, aku juga kok." Kata Alfred ceria. Natalila hanya melihat Alfred sekilas lalu kembali pada tugasnya.

"Well, sepertinya kita stuck disini. Mengerjakan tugas yang sama." Kata Alfred dengan nada jahil. Natalia hanya tersenyum dengin kepadanya.

Alfred memasukan USB milikknya dan membuka program untuk menuliskan segala tulisan yang berada di kertas di tangannya.

HAMBURGER (E:)

Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan segala sesuatu yang ia, Roderich dan Lily tuliskan diatas kertas-kertas HVS itu. Jari jemarinya seakan menari diatas keyboard computer milik sekolah itu. Natalia hanya memandanginya saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang baru saja duduk dan mengetik tampaknya sudah mengetik hampir setengah dari kertas yang dibawanya itu. Sedangkan lihat dirinya, selain harus mencari di internet, ia baru mengetik sekitar seperempat dari jawabannya itu.

"Kau cukup cepat." Katanya. Alfred segera menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya pakai teknik mengetik 10 jari." Katanya tersipu. Natalia hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Sesudah kau mengetik itu, mau tidak mengetikkan punyaku?" tanyanya.

Alfred sangat senang mendengarnya. Walaupun Natalia menyuruhnya dengan dingin, ia akan melakukannya, hanya untuk Natalia, gadis yang mempunyai senyum yang "menurutnya" secerah mentari pagi itu. Ia lalu mengangguk tanda setuju.

Alfred mengetik dengan diam. Berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya secepat mungkin. Natalia lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sembari menunggu Alfred yang sedang mengetik itu. Pekerjaan Natalia lebih banyak dari Alfred. Ia masih harus mencari sumber yang tidak dicari dengan benar oleh kedua teman sekelompoknya yang tidak bertangung jawab itu. Natalia beruasaha mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memang diberikan untuk kelompoknya.

"Hei Natalia, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ivan?" Kata Alfred memulai pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja." Katanya dingin. Alfred tahu, bahwa Natalia memang sudah sering mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari kakaknya itu. Sama seperti Alfred yang sering mendapatkan penolakan mentah-mentah dari Natalia.

"Oh, aku pikir kau dan Ivan, em, cocok" Kata Alfred dengan berat hati, hanya untuk membuat hati Natalia senang. Namun Natalia malah bersikap kebalikannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan tentang dia lagi. Lebih baik kau konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanmu itu," Katanya dingin. Alfred hanya menganguk, berusaha menggandakan kecepatan mengetiknya. Namun jelas, ia dapat melihat sedikit goresan tanda kecewa diwajahnya. Kecewa tak bisa membuatnya senang. Natalia, entah mengapa, sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal apapun tentang Ivan. Ia merasa aneh bila membicarakannya. Atau bahkan merasa aneh bila mengikutinya. Ia merasa lebih nyaman, dengan seseorang yang selalu memandanginya. Selalu memberinya hamburger di kala waktu makan siang. Selalu menemaninya bila ia ingin mengumpulkan tugas. Selalu memuji dirinya dikala pagi hari. Selalu menawarkannya soda kepadanya dikala haus. Itulah dia, Alfred F. Jones. Namun apa mau dikata, Alfred merupakan musuh kakaknya. Semua orang tahu tentang hal itu.

Entah mengapa hatinya berubah. Ivan, kakaknya sudah terlalu menyakitinya. Menolaknya mentah-mentah. Membuatnya selalu menjadikan Yekaterina sebagai sasaran untuk menumpahkan air matanya. Membuatnya tidak focus dengan hal lain. Dan membuatnya tidak peka terhadapnya. Terhadap Alfred.

Ia memandangi wajah pria tampan berambut pirang itu. Lalu ia tersenyum selembut yang ia bisa dibelakangnya. Perlahan ia merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Membuatnya sangat lelah. Ia mendekatkan kursinya dan menyandarkan badannya pada bahu pria itu.

Alfred merasakan sesuatu dibahunya. Ia menoleh dan hal itu membuat mukanya sangat merah seperti tomat kesukaan Antonio. Namun Alfred berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Setela ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia menggeser Natalia sedikit, untuk dapat duduk di tempatnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas miliknya.

TUGAS KELOMPOK

OLEH:

GILBERT (sialan, tidak kerja)

FRANCIS (sialan, tidak kerja)

NATALIA XI E

Alfred hanya tertawa kecil melihat tulisan itu. Tangan-tangannya segera menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah dimulai oleh Natalia itu. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik segala yang diperlukan dan mencari segala jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit itu. Natalia masih berada disampingnya, membuatnya semangat untuk mengerjakan tugas yang notabene milik Natalia dan kelompoknya itu.

Sambil mengetik, Alfred mulai berkata pelan.

"Hei, Natalia, apa Ivan setampan itu? Apakah hanya ada dirinya di dalam pikiranmu? Apakah hanya dia yang selalu kau pedulikan? Huft, aku menjadi agak jealous kepadanya, kau tahu itu? Aku suka padamu tahu. Selalu menyukaimu. Selalu memandangi wajahmu yang manis itu. Selalu mengagumi senyumu yang menurutku secerah mentari pagi itu. Selalu mengagumi rambutmu yang indah, yang selalu terurai di punggungmu. Biasanya kan selalu Hero yang mendapat gadis cantik. Huh.. Mungkin aku memang bukan hero untukmu. Mungkin Hero itu hanya Ivan. Hahaha, aku akan mendukungmu, selama kau bahagia bersama Ivan."

Alfred masih asyik mengetik seraya ia mengucapkan kata-kata manis nan puitis itu. Natalia diam-diam mendegarkan ucapannya itu. Perlahan hati Natalia luluh, mengetahui bahwa seseorang telah menyukainya dengan sangat. Perlahan ia menangis, dibalik lengan baju Alfred. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Alfred, seorang yang ceria itu. Seorang yang tampan itu, telah ia sakiti hatinya dengan cara menolaknya mentah-mentah. Membuatkan merasakan rasa tepat seperti dirinya. Perasaan ditolak mentah-mentah, oleh orang yang disukai.

Mungkin Alfred lebih kuat dari dirinya. Mungkin ia selalu menahan air matanya. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya, kan?

Alfred akhirnya selesai mengetik tugas milik Natalia itu. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan bersandar dengan pelan di kursinya, menjaga agar Natalia tidak jatuh. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui lengan bajunya telah basah oleh sesuatu.

"Ehmm, ACnya bocor kali ya?"

Namun segera ditampik alasan itu ketika ia melihat wajah Natalia yang seperti habis menangis.

"Ah! Ada apa? Apa kau tidak puas dengan tugas itu? Tidak perlu menangis, akan aku buat ulang." Kata Alfred panik. Natalia bangun dan menatap Alfred, dibiarkannya sisa-sisa dari air matanya itu ada di pipinya yang lembut. Natalia mendekatkan dirinya dengan pria tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Alfred. Aku mendengar hal tadi, yang kau ucapkan." Katanya pelan.

"Tak apa, aku tak sakit hati." Kata Alfred dengan berat hati. Tentu saja ia sakit hati. Sangat.

Natalia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman paling lembut yang pernah ia tunjukan kepada Alfred. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan itu lagi, senyuman secerah mentari pagi miliknya itu. Alfred terkejut, ia berusaha untuk meraih kacamatanya namun Natalia mencegahnya. Wajah mereka kini semakin dekat hingga Alfred tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun Alfred kini mengerti, bahwa Natalia akan melakukannya, sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan, Alfred tersenyum, dan mengecup bibir Natalia dengan lembut. Wanita itu tidak menolak. Alfred kini tahu, bahwa perasaannya telah terbalas. Diam-diam ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Yess!" Dalam hatinya.

"Ivan, kau lihat Natalia? Aku mencarinya sejak tadi. Kukira dia mnegikutimu sejak tadi." Kata Yekaterina di tengah lapangan.

"Ah, nee-chan? Wah aku tidak lihat Natalia. Sejak tadi ia hanya berusaha mengejarku saat istirahat. Mungkin ia bermain ke rumah teman." Kata Ivan sambil membereskan tasnya dan menggendongnya.

"Ah tidak, aku sudah menanyakan hal itu kepada teman-teman. Aku sudah mencarinya di perpustakaan, kelas dan juga di toilet. Bagaimana ini? Sekolah juga sepertinya sudah kosong." Kata Yekaterina khawatir.

"Sabiknya kita cari saja. Ayo kita bergegas." Kata Ivan kepada saudaranya itu. Yekaterina hanya menganguk dan berjalan mengikuti Ivan. Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi dan mencari di setiap sudut kelas dan ruangan di sekolah itu.

"Aduh, kemana dia ya?" Kata yekaterina semakin khawatir.

"tenang dulu. Ah, kau sudah memeriksa ruang computer?" Tanya Ivan

"Belum sepertinya. Tapi dia jarang ke ruang computer." Kata yekaterina kurang yakin.

"Tak apa, coba dicari dulu."

Ivan dan Yekaterina lalu bergegas menuju ruang computer. Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu, mereka bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyapa mereka dari ruangan itu. Lalu merekapun menangkap sesuatu yang mereka cari bersama seorang lain.

"Natalia! Duh, aku khawatir." Kata Yekaterina berlari menuju orang itu. Namun ia sedikit terkejut, didapati mereka sedang tertidur pulas, sambil bergandeng tanga. Yekaterina hanya tersenyum sementara Ivan yang melihat itu langsung berkata.

"Wah, apa-apaan itu. Si hero jadi-jadian itu kenapa bisa disini?"

Ivan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua, namun dihalangi oleh Yekaterina.

"Biarkan saja. Wajah mereka lucu sekali loh." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Ivan hanya menuruti perkataan saudaranya itu. Namun sebuah pemikiran iseng muncul dalam benaknya. Ia segera meraih botol air minum dari dalam tasnya.

PYAR!

Alfred terkejut bahwa ada air yang mendarat tepat diatas kepalanya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Ivan sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"IVAN!"

* * *

><p>Wakkaa, Gimana? Aneh ya? Ahha, aku memang belum bisa bikin fic bagus. Hehehehe. Ivan memang minta dipukul ya di akhir cerita. Ivan jadi teman sekelas Natalia saja ya? Kalau tidak nanti agak aneh menurutku. Hehehhe.<p>

Review please?


End file.
